


Off To The Races

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Zilv Gudel - Fandom, pornhub - Fandom
Genre: College, Don't Ask Questions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love, M/M, You Don't Want to Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Rourke is a freshman in college with a one track mind. Get in and Get out. He makes the mistake of staying in the library to long one night and falls into the throes of questions, comments, and concern for a man he'd never met before, but can't remember when he didn't know him. When things get to crazy, will he be there to catch him when he falls?
Relationships: Zilv Gudel/Rourke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing so don't be surprised if it flops ; )

Fear is a funny thing, it can surface when you least expect it too, leaving you unable to move, breathe, or do much of anything. There are many types of fear, there are phobias, mostly irrational. Then there are the small things that unnerve you but aren’t bad enough that it has you reaching for your aspirator. Of course, everyone is afraid of something. The boogeymen, the dark, the monster under the bed. All of these fears are based in the dark. How could you be afraid of something if you knew where it was? If you could run and get away without tripping over that shoe you could’ve sworn hadn’t been there moments before? Rourke knew nothing of these fears. He had lost his fear of the dark as a child, he even grew to like it. He didn’t believe in such things as monsters and boogeymen, he was almost eighteen, he had no time for such juvenile thoughts. No, his fear, the one that woke him up at night in a cold sweat because he wasn’t sure what was real or not, was falling.

Not falling as in your body having the audacity to throw you off a cliff in the middle of your sociology class leaving you gasping and panicking as if you were about to die. Falling, as in love. How could be afraid of what most people found to be the most heavenly thing that can ever happen to anyone? He had never been with anybody, had never even kissed someone, he had no idea what falling in love felt like, didn’t want to know. His parents had fallen in love, hadn’t they? Look how that turned out. His mother loved to where sweaters in the summer. Maybe he’d be like the other seniors who were thirsting after a single taste of what true love was, they practically walked around with heart eyes, if things had been different. But things weren’t different, and Rourke didn’t care. You get what you get, and you don’t throw a fit, right? Wasn’t that the clever little saying that had been emblazoned in his psyche since childhood? The fact of the matter was, he was perfectly content on sitting in the large echoey library, multiple books spread open to reveal their secrets as he read up on Religion for his philosophy class. It was nearing midnight, and the fact that the University left anything open this late was a surprise to Rourke. He rubbed the dawning sleep from his eyes, squeezing them shut for a few moments.

What he had thought to have been a few moments, had been way more than that. Rourke realized this when he jerked awake to the sound of quiet laughter and drool dripping down his chin. He looked up; his eyes half lidded to block out most of the intrusive light that was falling down on him from the LED bulbs above him. He located the source of laughter and nearly died of embarrassment. Standing in front of his table was one of the library workers, looking down at him. 

“Are you aware of what time it is?” he asked, crossing his arms. Rourke frowned, looking at his wrist even though he was aware there was no watch on it.

“No sir” he admitted. He normally didn’t call the library helpers ma’am or ir, but this one looked much older than the others. He looked to be at least in his mid-twenties. 

“It’s almost seven in the morning” he informed, his stare held Rourke where he was, his eyes, a clear pretty clear blue and a little big giving him a small child-like quality, never leaving the assistants hazel ones. 

“Seriously?” he asked, suddenly no longer feeling the stare he had on him, jumped to his feet. 

“Seriously” he repeated. Rourke shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he tried to collectively shove every book in his bag. 

“Shit, shit, shit” he repeated over and over as though it were some mantra that would magically make him move faster. 

“Need some help?” the stranger asked, causing Rourke to look up, their eyes meeting once more. 

“You couldn’t have woken me up sooner?” he asked instead of accepting his offer.

“I couldn’t help it, you just looked so damn cute” he smiled. Rourke felt his cheeks blaze as though lit by a match. Rourke knew he was cute, at least according to others. He had milky smooth skin unmarked by the curse of acne brought on by puberty, unlike most teens. His dirty blonde hair held permanent waves and he had manners, which was rare these days. 

“Thanks” he muttered, shouldering his book bag, opting to carry the few that didn’t fit. The stranger nodded.

“I never caught your name” he said, leaning against one of the high-backed chairs. 

“Rourke” he said, needing to get to the dorms quick so he could hopefully get in a quick shower before his eight o’clock class. 

“I’m Zilvinas, but my friends call me Zilv” he informed. 

“Nice to meet you, Zilvinas” Rourke nodded, before walking quickly to the exit. The sun was only beginning to rise when he stepped out, painting the sky a bright orange that faded into a dark blue. Rourke didn’t have time to admire it, setting off at once, priding himself on only almost slipping twice on the dewy grass. He was out of breath by the time he reached his room, unlocking it quietly so he wouldn’t wake up his roommate Eric. He gabbed a sweater and a pair of jeans and underwear before leaving again.


	2. Chapter: 2

One thing Rourke appreciated about going to college, if anything, was when you were late, it went completely unacknowledged. It was as though you were never late, and he was okay with that. He didn’t need the extra attention, nor did he want it. His math professor was in a tangent about angles? Maybe? Rourke was never good at math, preferred English and History over Math and Science. He sat in the back, pulling his red spiral notebook out. Rourke attempted to catch up to what the teacher was on about, but for some reason his head was back in the library. He had the dreadful feeling with having forgotten something, but he couldn’t think of anything he left. He had his phone he had used it as a flashlight to get clothes, so he didn’t have to cut on the light. He grabbed all of the books he had been studying. At that thought, his heart fell. He had only checked out two of the five he had because he had previously gotten those. He had stolen three books in front of a library helper! Rourke was perfectly fine with character development, but not when he developed into a thief. He wasn’t even a good one, Zilv watched him do it! He didn’t even say anything! Then again, he probably thought he had already checked them out like a normal student. Rourke scrubbed a hand through his hair, opting to let it go for the time being. The library wasn’t going anywhere. A piece of folded up paper landed on his desk. Passing notes, apparently, would always be a thing. Hopefully the hurtful words normally written on them wouldn’t. He unfolded it, bracing himself for some colourful names. Instead all it said was ‘Are you alright?’ written in purple pen. Rourke looked up, trying to find where the note came from. No one was looking at him to indicate they sent it, nor did anyone sign it. Even if they did, it wouldn’t really matter, he didn’t really know anyone in this class. Like the books, he pushed the thought of the note away, if it was really important, the writer would approach him after class. 

The teacher continued droning on, Rourke writing down whatever he wrote on the board. His eyes still scanned the room, even if he thought he had pushed the thought away he had not. The note, no matter how subconscious the need to know was, it was there. Eventually, Professor Montano let them go at a quarter to ten, informing them to keep an eye on the bulletin board in the courtyard for information on the Decathalon the following Saturday. Rourke had no interest in it and didn’t pretend to, leaving as quick as possible. He had volleyball practice at ten, and he needed to get changed then to the court on the other side of the campus soon. 

He made it to the closest restroom, when he heard his name being called.

“Rourke! Hey!” some one was calling. Despite Rourke being in a hurry, this person was taking their sweet time. His foot tapped impatiently as if on its own accord as a girl he had seen a few times approaching him. She looked like a walking thrift store, in a good way. She wore a vintage looking plaid skirt with a Jim Morrison shirt tucked into it. Her short hair was loose around hr shoulders slightly curling around her temples, her Keds remarkably clean.

“Yes?” he asked, irritated. 

“You looked upset today in class, and I was just wondering what was up” she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m fine, what’s your name anyway?” he wondered, checking the time. 

“Oh, it’s Nikolai, but my friends call me Nikki” she informed.

“Nikolai? Isn’t that Russian?” he wondered, he also thoguht it was a guys name but wouldn’t tell her that she could probably break him in half with her pinkie finger if he said the wrong thing; she seemed feisty. 

“Yeah, I’m named after my grandfather” she shrugged, surprising Rourke by pulling a pocket watch out of her pocket, popping it open and reading the time. He took the opportunity to tell her he had to get changed. 

“Hey, I’m going to be late for practice so if you want you could wait, but I need to change” he said, not bothering to wait for an answer and pushing the door open. Almost immediately, he pulled his sweater off and replaced it with the dark green polo that was given out. He yanked his jeans off, toeing his shoes off in the process and pulled on the white shorts. He wished the uniforms were opposite, the shorts green and the shirts white, but his coach preferred the school logo in white. Rourke replaced his boots with his white sneakers and shoved the clothes he just took off into his bag. 

Nikolai was leaning against the far wall casually, scrolling through her phone. he honestly hadn’t actually expected her to wait. 

“You look cute” she complemented in a way an older sister would compliment her baby brother. Rourke didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Thanks” he muttered, immediately heading down the hall, Nikolai close on his heels. 

“So, are you okay?” she asked as they stepped out into the bright sunshine. 

“Sure” he nodded, looking both ways jogging across the parking lot and cutting across the lawn. 

“You don’t look the type to play volleyball” she spoke up as they waited for a car to pass by. 

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked. If he had a dollar for every time, he was told that he wouldn’t be there on scholarship. 

“You look more of the cheerleading type, maybe a baseball player” she suggested, practically skipping to the other side of the road. Rourke laughed at that. Okay, maybe Nikki was okay. Maybe they could be friends; he could use one, since he didn’t have any outside of volleyball. 

“Alright, you seem to know these things, what about him” he pointed to a random guy sitting on a bench, his face in his phone. He had on a baseball cap and whitewashed skinny jeans. Rourke preferred dark jeans. 

“Definitely football” she nodded. Rourke made a face, unsure of her decision, until he caught a football that was soaring to him. 

“No! You knew that was going to happen!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. Nikki shrugged. “Alright, fine, her” he pointed to a short girl with a long braid and tall boots. 

“Easy, drama” she said.

“Drama isn’t a sport” he reputed as they approached the entrance to the volleyball court, which was just the tennis court with a taller net. 

“Have you ever been under those lights?” she asked. Rourke laughed, because he hadn’t. He looked around, searching for someone else for Nikki to profile, when he caught sight of a familiar face. 

“Him?” he said confused, walking onto the court, dropping his bag by the side bench. “Zilvinas?” he asked, approaching him, confusion written across his pale face.

“Soccer” she said, pulling her phone out as it vibrated in her pocket.

“Fancy meeting you here Rourke” he smiled.

“Are you following me?” he asked, part of him knowing it wasn’t true, but sort of hoping it was. 

“Well, if you must know, I was walking my friend over there, here” he smiled, gesturing to a guy talking to the coach. 

“I know everyone on this team, and no one has ever mentioned you” Rourke said, not to be rude, but just thinking out loud. 

“Ah well, what can I say? I guess I’m just not that interesting” he shrugged as his buddy began walking back over. 

“You work at the library of course you’re not” Rourke teased, feeling Nikki resurface beside him having stopped to answer a message. 

“This your girlfriend?” he asked, gesturing to her. Rourke’s face erupted into to flames.

“What? No, I just met her” he shook his head, frowning. 

“Hi, I’m Nikolai, but my friends call me Nikki” she introduced, bubbly as ever.

“I’m Zilvinas, but my friends call me Zilv” he returned the favour, nodding down at her. Rourke never noticed how tall he was, which was probably why he had mistaken him as an adult that morning.

“Nice to meet you” she smiled. 

“Also, I need to talk to you about your library books” he announced; Rourke felt his heart beating in his throat. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” he stammered.

“Well, you left one on the table you were drooling on, so I thought I would give it to you” Zilv smiled. Rourke’s panic ceased for the moment, it picked up moments later when Zilv decided he and Nikki would hang out on the court and watch them practice. Rourke considered himself one of the best players on the team, mainly because he was small so was always up front and had one hell of a spike, but he was never good in front of small crowds. 

“No, you guys don’t have too” Rourke tried, but Samuel, Zilv’s friend thought it was a great idea.

“Yeah, you guys should and after we can go get smoothies from the new place that just opened up down the street” he suggested. Everyone agreed, and Rourke had to participate because he refused to leave Nikki alone with two strange guys she barely knew even though they just met he found a strange protectiveness over her. Maybe it was the shortness of her skirt, he didn’t now. It was also three against one and if statistics had taught him anything, it was you couldn’t argue with it, not really. 

“Alright” he all but squeaked, popping his earbuds in as he prepared for their warmup which would be to run the perimeter of outside of the court twice to get their blood flowing after your typical toe touches and jumping jacks. 

“Hey Rourke” one of the taller guys on the team smiled at him, staring at his ass.

“Hi, Chris” he muttered, rolling his eyes. Chris was one of the first guys on the team Rourke had gotten to know, unfortunately for him, Chris believed Rourke was more of a pretty thing to look at than a person to talk to. 

“Go off Christopher” Sam suggested in a way that sounded like he was joking even though he wasn’t. Christopher laughed and walked away from them, looking back every once and a while. Zilv and Nikki watched the interaction, neither saying a word. If Christopher had gotten a little handsy one time after practice, so what? It wasn’t their place to know. 

“Alright boys, line up” Coach Mullens ordered. Rourke pressed play on Bulletproof and walked over to the line. He began to stretch, bending his leg, holding his left heel against his butt. He nodded his head to the music as he silently sang to himself. He switched legs, staring at the pavement, slightly self-conscience. He could feel Zilv’s stare but refused to acknowledge it. He just wanted practice to be over. 

“So, how did you meet Rourke?” Nikki asked, sliding sunglasses over her eyes, Zilv had no idea where she got them.

“He was sleeping in the library and I woke him up, you?” he questioned, looking at her.

“He looked upset today in class, so I asked what was up” she shrugged. Zilv laughed.

“So you just decided to ask a complete stranger what his problem was? Weren’t you worried he’d get pissed?” he asked, earning a earnest smile from Nikki.

“Look at him, does he look like he has the capability of doing anything more than throwing a fit?” she asked, nodding toward Rourke who was stretching his arms across his chest. Zilv only laughed, imagining him doing just that. 

“Alright, go for it” the coach said, and the boys took off, Rourke easily gaining on the others until he was in the front of the line, barely even breathing hard. This was obviously his element. It was admirable. 

“Damn” Nikki smiled as Rourke made his two laps and jogged back in, walking the around the court to cool off. Zilv nodded in agreement, watching him drink from his bottle of water. 

“He really doesn’t look the type to play sports though” Zilv announced, watching joke around with Sam and another boy. He was smaller than the others, he was much prettier too. Zilv kept that thought to himself, not wanting to impose on Nikki if she wanted anything with Rourke. Zilv had been taught all his life that a man should claim what he wants if he wants it bad enough and not let anyone stop him from having it, but he had seen that happen firsthand and now he could only speak to his brother from behind a glass window. 

“How long do you think this is? I really want a smoothie, like now” Nikki whined, dramatically throwing herself down on the bench. Zilv looked at her, surprised he couldn’t see her underwear with how short the skirt was. 

“I don’t know, I used to play soccer and that ran for an hour and a half” Zilv suggested, watching as the team split up into teams and began a game. She smiled knowingly. “But this is volleyball, I don’t know how much technique goes into it” he looked at her seeing her watch the team as well. 

Rourke was on the farthest away from where they were sitting, standing in the front right corner, his eyes on the ball. They watched as he jumped up, hitting it back over the net when it came to him. 

“He’s pretty good” Nikki observed. ‘Pretty good’ was an understatement, every time the ball came his way, he hit it, leaving the other side unable to get it. His side won by eleven points, and most of those points were clearly due to him. He was clapped on the back by everyone, his eyes sparkling from the praise. He jogged over to his bag, which was at Nikki’s feet, and swallowed down some more water. 

“You’re amazing!” Nikki exclaimed, causing Rourke to beam at her.

“She’s right, the only way you could’ve been better would be if those shorts were shorter, or hey put you in one of those skirts tennis players wear” Zilv joked, but it made Rourke blush. 

“Real funny big guy, I’d like to see them try” he responded, pulling a white hoodie with the school logo on it in green out of his bag. Nikki stared at the bag like the kid’s from Mary Poppins stared at hers. Zilv on the other hand was staring at Rourke like he was insane. 

“You’re putting on a hoodie? It’s like ninety degrees out here and you just played volleyball for like an hour” Zilv pointed out as though Rourke was unaware. 

“I put a hoodie on after practice and games because it lets my body release the heat slower and more evenly, because if I don’t, I get nauseous” he informed. Zilv rose an eyebrow.

“Is that a thing, or did you make it up?” he asked.

“I don’t know if it’s like scientifically proven if that’s what you mean, it just works” he laughed as Sam jogged over. 

You guys ready?” he asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“Yes” Nikki exclaimed, getting up quicker than she sat down. Rourke and Zilv provided similar answers, falling Sam off the court, Zilv carrying Rourke’s bookbag.


	3. Chapter: 3

They all piled into Sam’s car, Zilv and Sam up front, Nikki and Rourke in the back. 

“How come we have to sit in the back?” Nikki had asked, hooking her seatbelt. Zilv and Sam just laughed. 

“Seriously though, we aren’t children” Rourke announced, leaning between them.

“If you must know Rourke, it’s simple, you two are younger therefore you two have to sit in the back” Sam informed.

“You’re not that much older than us” Nikki frowned, unhooking her belt and leaning forward as well.

“Okay how old are you?” Zilv asked her, turning so he was facing them. 

“I’m nineteen” she informed. 

“How about you Rourke?” he asked. 

“I’m almost eighteen” he blushed. 

“Not even an adult and you’re in college?” Zilv teased; Rourke shoved his arm.

“What about you two, you old enough to be parents or something?” Nikki asked, eyeing Zilv critically. 

“I’m twenty-two” Sam announced. 

“I’m twenty-three, a whole six years older than the baby of the group” Zilv said, a smile on his face. Rourke pouted. 

“Alright, I get it, you’re older so you can sit up front, but can I sit up front when we come back?” Rourke asked. 

“Are you willing to sit in my lap?” Zilv asked, knowing the answer.

“No!” Rourke exclaimed, sounding disgusted by the idea. 

“There’s your answer” Sam shrugged. Rourke rolled his eyes, sitting back as they left the school grounds. He honestly didn’t mind the backseat; he could go to sleep. When he sat up front you had to be DJ, or you had to make small talk. It was exhausting and there was something about the way the sun was shining on his face as he watched the road go by that basically begged him to close his eyes, if only for a moment. 

It must’ve been longer than a moment, because when his eyes opened again, they were there. 

“I was just about to wake you up” Nikki smiled, as he undid his belt. His arms had that tight feeling they got when they needed a good stretch. Sam opened his door for him, letting him out. Rourke stretched his arms to the sky, smiling as his muscles relax. He opened his eyes, sighing quietly. The group walked into the café, talking quietly. Nikki was trying to recall everything they talked about while he slept, something about Sam’s crazy ex-girlfriend and Zilv’s part time job at a record store. He only caught half of it considering how fast she was speaking, as though she was running out of time. He supposed she was since they had to study the menu when they got to the counter. Rourke was already doing such when they stopped behind two girls in cheer outfits. They looked like clones; their hair even had the same pure blonde ponytails slightly curled at the end. Rourke guessed he didn’t have much room to talk since he and Sam matched as well, but that was as far as the resemblance went. Sam had dark skin and strong bone structure, he looked like a man, hot even. Rourke looked like someone’s baby brother who hung out with his friends because he didn’t get enough sun or something. Sam also had a scar across his eyebrow, the story was rather boring, something about falling on his skateboard, Rourke had no idea. He went back to assessing the menu, the new shop had a lot of weird flavours like Pineberry, which was supposed to be blueberry and pineapple, but the pea green colour was enough to put him off. He guessed that’s why it was called Carnival Smoothies, it was weird, but there was a sense of recklessness that came with it. Oh, and nausea. He opted for plain strawberry-banana, since he had no desire to throw up in Sam’s car and some of the names were enough for him to do just that. 

“Man, this shit is weird” Nikki announced, drawing a few looks from the patrons. Rourke giggled behind his hand, earning a look from Zilv and Sam. “Jeezum crow, no sense of humour, good to know early in the relationship just in case we wanted this to go somewhere” Nikki added, causing Rourke to laugh harder. 

“Nikki shut up before Zilv burns us with his laser eyes” Rourke ordered, laughing more. He now understood that Nikki was the type of person to say whatever she wanted no matter who was around, and Rourke found he could easily get into a lot of trouble with her. He liked that, having a careless friend was like being careless yourself. 

“Aw shucks, is big daddy Zilv going to punish us?” she said, pouting. Rourke visibly tensed, eyeing Zilv. Surely, he’d turn around and scold them for being so immature. Zilv just laughed quietly. That laugh sounded like a promise and it unnerved Rourke as well as interested him. What was going on inside his head? Rourke smiled. 

“What do you guys want?” Sam asked, looking at them.

“I want strawberry-banana” Rourke smiled. Everyone rolled their eyes collectively. “What?” he demanded. 

“You’re so basic Rourke, it isn’t even funny” Nikki draped her arm around his shoulders. Rourke stuck his tongue out at her as she began to talk.

“I’m going to try the Pineberry, sounds good” she announced. Rourke gagged, making Nikki elbow him in the ribs.

“Ow” he mumbled, running his side. 

“I’m going to get cherry and pear” Zilv said. This time Rourke and Nikki gagged. Zilv ignored them. 

“Good afternoon, what can I get you guys today?” the barista, a tall girl with long black hair and a lip ring, asked. Sam recalled their orders, adding his own Pineberry, on board with Nikki’s ‘don’t knock it ‘til you rock it’ train. 

“Alright the total will be $17.98, name for the order?” she asked, as everyone reached for their wallets. 

“I got it” Zilv informed, pulling out a twenty and handing it over. 

“Sam” Sam said after almost forgetting.

“And he pays for stuff” Nikki stage whispered. It was Rourke’s turn to elbow her. They moved down the line to wait for their drinks.

“So, what are you two going to do when your smoothies turn out to be shit?” Rourke asked, leaning against the counter. 

“What flavour did you get?” Nikki asked, smiling. Rourke laughed, rolling his eyes. He reached for the hem of his hoodie, feeling the sweat beading up on his forehead, even though the A/C was on. He pulled it off, feeling one of the others grab his shirts so he didn’t flash the whole shop. He shook the hoodie so it would straighten out, thanking whoever held his shirt down. It turned out to be Zilv, which was both expected and unexpected. Zilv was the type of guy who looked like he didn’t care, but really did. 

“Sam” a different barista said, pushing the drink tray over to them. Rourke immediately picked it up, handing it out so they could grab their respectable smoothies. He waited for Sam and Nikki to take a sip of theirs, prepared to laugh for when they spit it out. He was only a little disappointed when their eyes lit up as they nodded to each other. No matter how positive their reactions, Rourke was still unwilling to taste it. 

“So, are we sitting or are we leaving?” Sam asked, looking around. 

“I have class in about an hour” Nikki said, as Rourke nodded in agreement.

“So do I” he added. 

“I guess we ought to head back then” Zilv concluded, leading them to the door and holding it open for them.

“Why thank you” Nikki smiled, obviously about to make another joke until Rourke pulled her to the car before she could swallow her smoothie and say anything. They slid into the backseat without complaining this time, talking among themselves. The truth was Rourke did feel like a kid when he was with the two older ones, but in a good way. He didn’t have to worry about directions or the important stuff, he just got to ride along and care about literally nothing. Hopefully they would hang out again. Rourke almost had second thoughts when Sam parked in front of the lecture hall, saying ‘Get out losers, we’re done shopping’ in a bitchy voice that Rourke assumed was mocking Regina from Mean Girls.


	4. Chapter:4

The two made their ways inside, Rourke waving to Nikki as she took a left when he had to continue straight. He was a little early, so he had time to change. He went to pull his bag off, before realising he didn’t have it. He had forgotten Zilv had been carrying it for him, so it was more than likely still in Sam’s car. At least he had his phone so he could call Sam. He did just as much.

“Sam! Hey, I left my bag in your car” he said, praying to whatever god he could think of that he was still close. 

“I know, Zilv realized so he’s bringing it into you” he informed, causing Rourke to sigh in relief.

“Oh thank god! My clothes and textbooks were in that” he said. “My clothes are what I need, but the books too” Rourke added smiling when Sam laughed.

“Are you cold or something?” he asked knowingly. Rourke rolled his eyes.

“Yes actually, freezing to be exact, its not even that hot outside” he complained, waving when he saw Zilv walking to him. 

“See you Sam” Rourke said, hanging up, not even waiting for Sam to reply. In hindsight, maybe that was a bit rude, but he wasn’t thinking about that. All he was thinking about was how good Zilv looked with the sun shining through the high windows onto his face and arms, lighting up a tattoo on his hand Rourke had never seen before, and wasn’t sure how he had missed. It practically covered the whole thing.

“You forgot something” Zilv smiled holding the bag out. Rourke took it, immediately reaching inside and grabbing his clothes, making his way to the nearest bathroom. 

“Slow down there, speed racer” Zilv teased, following him. Rourke laughed, going into a stall. He had been laughing a lot recently and enjoyed the way it felt. He used to be glad he was a ‘lone wolf’ as some might say, glad he didn’t have friends as distractions to keep him from work. It was true though, when people said if you don’t find friends, college will eat you alive, or something like that. The point was, he was on the verge of consumption by the merciless building, and maybe Nikki, Sam, and Zilv would pull him from the mouth. Zilv could probably do it single handed, but every superhero needs its sidekicks. Rourke hadn’t realized he had just bee standing there, lost in thoguht until Zilv spoke up. 

“You fall asleep in there? Sam’s waiting for me, and if it’s not to much to ask, I’d like to walk you to class” Zilv asked. Rourke smiled, pulling his shorts off, replacing them with his jeans. 

“You should’ve said something sooner, I would have been out of this bathroom faster than you could say social studies” Rourke called through the door, smiling. He pulled his orange sweater down, replacing his shoes, and shoving his uniform in his bag. Zilv was waiting against a sink, his arms crossed.

“How the hell are you speed racer one moment and a sloth the next?” he asked, opening the bathroom door for him.

“Even roadrunner takes a break when Wile E. coyote isn’t after him” Rourke shrugged, swinging his bookbag onto his shoulders.

“So, what classes do you take?” Rourke asked, tugging the hanging pars on his straps. 

“I take boring business classes, you know economics, statistics, that boring stuff” Zilv shrugged. Rourke frowned. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do after the two years of basic classes were over. He wasn’t even sure if college life was the life for him, maybe art school would’ve been better. Then again if you didn’t consider switching to art school at least once in college, did you even go? He smiled at the lame thought Of course he went, but he hadn’t used his time very wisely.

“So, you’re going to be a businessman? I don’t think you can get a job with that ink” Rourke pointed out. 

“Something like that, by dad owns this big insurance company and keeps giving me subtle hints that he wants me to take it over when he retires, he’s pissed I got this, but that was why I got it” he smiled, it was a cynical smile, but it was still beautiful. 

“Why don’t you want to work for your dad?” Rourke asked, looking at him. He liked getting to know Zilv, but part of him felt he was getting into something he couldn’t back out of. 

“The same reason no one does, I spent childhood under his reign, I’m not willing to spend my adulthood doing the same” he shrugged. Rourke opened his mouth to speak, but Zilv cut him off. “Now, you probably want to know why I don’t talk to my dad about it?” Rourke nodded. “Burning it to the ground and collecting the insurance would be easier’ he informed, nodded at his surprised face. 

“That sucks, what do you want to do?” Rourke sked, not skipping a beat.

“If it were up to me, I’d probably be a tattoo artist or something, tattooing is fun and it’s a good stress reliever, I’d never be stressed if my number one thing that stresses people out is a stress reliever” Zilv smiled. Rourke nodded. “So, what about you?” he asked, stopping outside the door to his class.

“Oh, I don’t know, ask me again in two years and I might know, because at this point the highlight of my college career has been hanging out with you and Sam and Nikki. I’m not sure if the college life is the life for me” he shrugged. 

“If all else fails you could come work at my dad’s company as my assistant” Zilv teased.

“I do look good in a pencil skirt” Rourke informed. Zilv laughed at that. Rourke felt accomplished by that. 

“I bet you do” he agreed, nodding politely as a group of girls walked between them and into the room, practically breaking their necks to keep looking at Zilv. Rourke rolled his eyes at that. Yes, maybe Zilv was attractive but did they have to ogle at him?

“Take a picture it will last longer” Rourke scowled at him. The girls zeroed in on him collectively, their mascaraed eyes narrowing. 

“You have a claim to him or something, Rourke?” the one in front who seemed to be their leader asked. The way they said his name sounded as though it was something gross, they had to spit out.

“No, you guys are just weird” he mumbled, crossing his arms. The thought truck him like lightning, it wasn’t a good idea, but doing it well, he was already doing it, so he had no choice.

“You’re just jealous he’s wasting his time on a twink like me and not some hungover slob like yourself” he shrugged. Zilv stared at him, his eyebrows raised. 

“Keep waling” Rourke ordered, scowling at them. She scoffed in offense, her cheeks reddening beneath her blush as she led her friends to their seats.

“What the hell, Rourke? They look like they’ll eat you alive” Zilv frowned, not in anger, in concern. Rourke just smiled. 

“Let them, maybe a few blows to the head will make me realize what I want to do” Rourke laughed.

“I’m serious Rourke, don’t joke like that, have you looked in the mirror recently? You couldn’t fight yourself, let alone a group of scorned women” Zilv exclaimed. 

“Women? You don’t know those people, they get drunk every weekend and keep their grades up with special favours to the professors, women? More like little who were playing dress up” Rourke shook his head. “I got to go anyway, what’s your number?” Rourke asked, wanting to call him later while he was sitting up in bed, attempting to study but finding him more interesting than the textbooks. This thoguht stuck him odd, he had never thought about someone that way, never wanted to. He shook his head, scattering the thoughts as Zilv listed off his digits. 

“Do me a favour? Don’t die before you can call me, yeah?” he asked. Rourke shrugged.

“No promises” he said before blowing him a kiss and disappearing. Zilv watched him find his seat before walking away.


	5. Chapter: 5

Rourke’s smile didn’t falter until after class. It was his last class of the day, so he planned on meeting up with Nikki and going to the library to check out those books he stole. Nikki had the same idea, the meeting up with him not the books. She was waiting at the doors, waving him over when she caught sight of him. 

“Rourke, what did you do?” she demanded. Rourke frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked, not having a single idea of what she was on about.

“Apparently, Florence Johnson posted this bout you during class” she handed her phone over. He took it, looking at the screen. It was a picture of him in class, reading from the textbook, his laptop screen lighting his face. All the caption said was #fag. Rourke rolled his eyes.

“So? All of her what twelve followers know I’m gay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, try twelve thousand” Nikki said, following him close. Dread settled over him like a blanket. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of who he was, it was more like he was finding out, along with everyone else that he liked boys. He had thought he had for a while now, how could he not? Boys were hot, but he had never been with a boy, so he didn’t know if he really liked them. 

“Its still fine, it’s the 21 first century and we live in L.A, I couldn’t be more accepted” he shrugged. That theory was tested not even twenty minutes later. Rourke and Nikki was on the way to the library when a group of guys approached them.

“So, you’re the freak?” one of them asked. Rourke frowned, stopping. 

“Yeah, I heard you liked dick, what are we going to do about that?” another asked, grabbing his arm. Rourke jerked away.

“Don’t touch me” he hissed, handing Nikki his phone with orders to call Zilv. 

“How’s he going to help? Won’t he get mad you’ll pulling him into your trouble?” she asked, dialling his number anyway.

“Come on, you’d be lucky if I fucked you” the one who grabbed him said, shoving him into one of his friends. Rourke spun around, backing up.

“Leave me alone” he ordered, trying to walk away, bumping into one of the friends. They were circling him now, panic rising in his chest. “What do you want?” he managed as his throat tightened. He was good in tight spaces.

“We just want you to know that we don’t want you here” one said, punching him in the stomach. Rourke could almost laugh at how little it actually hurt, but with his failing ability to breathe, it knocked out the rest of his air. He gasped for breath as another fist connected with his jaw. He whimpered as he fell to his knees. 

“He won’t answer” Nikki said frantically, trying to get to Rourke, but being held back by two of the jocks. 

“It’s okay” he gasped out, reaching for his bag; he needed his inhaler. His bag was kicked away as he was kicked in the ribs. He had left high school to get away from this, college was supposed to be different. He wasn’t sure what would’ve happened if Chris hadn’t shown up. 

“Hey!” he yelled running over, pushing his way to Rourke. “What the hell is wrong with you people?” he asked, grabbing Rourke’s bag, digging for his aspirator. 

“Aw, come on! We were just having a little fun, you could understand that, couldn’t you?” the ringleader asked, turning around and walking away. 

“Get off me” Rourke hissed through gritted teeth. Part of it was out of anger, part of it was to keep the blood in his mouth as to not ruin his hoodie. It was one of his favourite Adidas one he had.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Chris shook his head. Rourke gave up. His head was throbbing, and he just needed to lay down for a bit. Or throw up. He did the latter, but he at least managed to crawl away when he did. His smoothie from earlier made a reappearance on the asphalt. 

“Oh, Rourke, what happened?” Nikki asked, cradling his head after he lay back. 

“All I said was Florence was jealous that Zilv was wasting his time on a twink like me and not someone like her” he shrugged, sighing, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

“Why would you say that?” Chris asked, sitting next to Nikki, luckily a good way away from the vomit. 

“She kept staring at him! What was I supposed to do? Let them?” he asked, laughing. He was glad to know he was still able to think and talk clearly. He had had a concussion before from volleyball, and that had been hell. It had felt like he couldn’t control his movements or his thoughts. He had been a train wreck. 

“Today, I learned that I shouldn’t mess with Florence and her friends, or to underestimate that strength of a fraternity brother, damn, that hurt” he said cradling his jaw causing the other two to laugh. 

“Come on babe, lets get you bandaged up” Nikki suggested, pulling Rourke up. 

“Good idea” he nodded, groaning as his head swam. “I appreciate the help Chris” he said, no matter how much it pained him to say it. Chris nodded, surprising Rourke by walking away instead of following them. 

“That really scared me” Nikki announced, handing him a tissue to press against his bleeding nose. 

“Thanks, and sorry, I really wasn’t thinking when I said that. I think I was trying to prove something to Zilv or something” he shrugged. 

“Prove what? That you could take an ass beating? I’m sure he’s impressed” Nikki said incredulous. 

“Not that” Rourke laughed. “I don’t know, maybe? I think it was to prove that I could take care of myself or something? I don’t know” he shook his head, almost crying in relief when they reached his dorm building. He heard the tinny music of Bulletproof erupt in the air and frowned. Nikki still had his phone shoved in her pocket.

“I need my phone” he said, reaching in her pocket and pulling it out. He swiped right, holding it to his ear. “Zilv, hey” he greeted, pressing the open button on the elevator. 

“What’s wrong, you called me like ten times” he demanded.

“Oh, nothing, I’m fine, some guys just tried to jump me” he shrugged.

“Fuck, are you okay?” he asked, his voice sounded worried and guilty. 

“I’m fine, I said they tried to, Chris showed up and scared them off” Rourke shook his head, even though Zilv wasn’t there to see it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer baby” Zilv said. A silence hung in the air after that, both noting the slip up, both refusing to say anything. 

“You’re fine, they weren’t that strong anyway, I’m sure they were all high or something” he sighed into the phone. His stomach was all fluttery, but not because he was going to throw up again, but because of what the two refused to talk about. They had just met that morning, feeling more than friends wasn’t an option. Not now, not ever. He pushed it away, clearing his throat.

“I should go, my face is still bleeding, my locations on if you want to come seethe in the same room” Rourke informed, hanging up. He was glad Zilv was his friend. Only his friend. His friend he had just met that morning. But then again, he had just met Nikki and she had already tried to get in the middle of a fight for him. Maybe college was meant to move faster. But he didn’t want that, he didn’t want to get with Zilv. Yes, he was hot, yes, he was nice, and funny, and kind, and gentle, and open. Friends were supposed to be. What he was feeling was love, it was like. A strong liking for a new friend who he was willing to share his mind with. Just like Nikki and Sam. He would tell all three of them anything. Except, would he ever tell Nikki he didn’t know what he was doing with his life? Would he ever listen to intently to Sam if he was complaining about his dad wanting him to take over a business? Sure he’d tell her he was still figuring it out, but he would leave out the part about not wanting to be in college at all. He’d listen to Sam, but he wouldn’t offer any insightful tips because he wouldn’t want to step on anyone’s toes. Would he feel this way if it were Sam coming up over the hill, heading toward him? Probably, because this feeling had nothing to do with Zilv. He was dizzy, the world seemed to be spinning. He saw Nikki and now Zilv, but he didn’t actually see them. Just like he knew he fell to the ground, but he didn’t feel it. 

“He took it really well” Nikki told Zilv after they managed to get Rourke to his room with the help of other kids milling around the building. 

“I don’t care how well he took it” Zilv rolled his eyes, Rourke was laying in bed, sleeping peacefully, at least that’s what they were going to call it, and Nikki and Zilv were sitting beside the bed, Nikki on the floor Zilv in Rourke’s desk chair. 

“Of course not, I was just trying to add some levity to this shit” she shrugged. Zilv nodded. 

“He’s such an idiot for saying that” he shook his head. Nikki nodded. 

“It was bad ass though, no one would ever talk to Florence like that, nor would they refer to themselves as a twink to do it” Nikki laughed. Zilv cracked, laughing along with her. He couldn’t help it, it was hilarious. Pathetic too. He wiped his eyes. 

“He’s a little firecracker, I’m kind of frightened of him” Zilv admitted, causing more laughter to spill from the two.

“You guys are so loud” Rourke whined, covering his face with a pillow.

“You’re fault big man” Nikki said, her laughter tapering off into little hiccups. 

“Glad I amuse you” he said, smiling. Zilv was silent, watching him closely. He really was a beautiful person, boy or not. Zilv was glad they were friends. 

“Seriously, Rourke, watch your mouth or I’ll ground you” Zilv threatened bopping his nose. 

“Do it” Rourke shrugged, an amused smile on his face.

“Fine, no phone, no going out, no Nikki” he ordered playfully.

“I can live with those, but no Nikki? You might as well rip my little heart out” he pouted. They all cracked up, unable to breathe after that dramatic display. Rourke winced, causing everyone to silence. Nikki pressed an icepack to his jaw where a dark purple-blue bruise had formed. 

“Hopefully, this doesn’t happen again” Zilv said. Rourke nodded in agreement, taking the icepack from Nikki.

“It won’t” Rourke said, reassuring himself more than he was reassuring Zilv, because the truth was, he wasn’t sure. As evolved as he thought the population was, apparently there would always be the ones that hated the likes of him. He couldn’t help that just like he couldn’t lie to himself forever. Sure, he could manage lying to everyone else, but not himself. That’s when the lies got confused with the truth and he wouldn’t be sure of who he was anymore. It wasn’t a cry for attention, he didn’t say those things for Zilv’s sake, he said it for his, no matter how unclear that message had been. 

He sat up inspecting his hoodie, checking for blood spots of vomit. There was only a little blood on the sleeve, but miraculously he hadn’t gotten any vomit anywhere. 

“Check it! All clean!” he announced, showing off his shirt. 

“Wow, he’s right” Nikki inspected. Zilv rolled his eyes. 

“You should probably still wash it” he suggested. Rourke nodded, absent minded. For once, he was okay


	6. Chapter: 6

“Holy shit Rourke, what happened?” Eric asked as he walked into the room to find the three. 

“Just some guys” he shrugged, sighing. 

“Is this about Florence’s Instagram post?” he asked, touching his chin gently. Rourke hissed, nodding. 

“Damn, why can’t people just let people be happy?” he muttered, going back to his side of the room. “I’m Eric by the way” he nodded to the two, smiling. 

“Zilvinas” he nodded. 

“What is that, like Russian or something?” he chuckled, dropping his bag on his bed.

“It’s Lithuanian” he nodded, scowling. Rourke noticed how he didn’t say ‘but my friends call m Zilv’ like he had with him and Nikki. 

“I’m Nikolai” Nikki introduced. Neither of them did. Rourke found that interesting as well as unsettling. Was something wrong with Eric that they didn’t like? Did Eric do something? “Yes, that one is Russian” she said before he could ask. Eric nodded. 

“Well, it’s nice meeting you two, Rourke doesn’t really bring his friends over” he shrugged, sitting on his bed. Rourke frowned. Eric knew he didn’t have many friends to bring over. 

“You guys should probably-“

“Don’t you have to go back to the library?” Zilv suddenly, standing up. He was easily a foot taller than Rourke, having to look down slightly when they talked. Rourke nodded.

“How did-“

“Well, come on, my shifts starts soon, I’ll take you” he suggested. Rourke nodded, climbing out of bed. He tugged his converse on, grabbing his bag. 

“Don’t leave because I crashed the party” Eric said, although he didn’t sound very sincere. 

“You’re really not, I promise” Rourke reassured following the two out the door. 

“How did you know I had to go to the library?” Rourke asked, jogging to keep up with Zilv. 

“I guessed; you’ve been in there the past few nights” he shrugged. Rourke nodded; he couldn’t dispute that. He had been studying rather hard for a freshman not even two months into the school year, but college had picked up immediately. Unlike high school where the first day is practically the How To and Warnings of a manual, the first day of college was like the first page of a manual that just jumped right into the steps to put the bookshelf together. Rourke was aware putting together Ikea furniture was nothing like going to school, but the analogy felt right. 

“Wait, you’ve seen him in the library for the past few days, but just this morning decided to talk to him?” Nikki asked. 

“You’ve been in his math class for two months and just now decided to talk to him” he pointed out. Nikki nodded. 

“Touché” she laughed. Rourke had lost track of their conversations since he was busy thinking about just leaving Eric so abruptly. He couldn’t help feeling guilty over it since Eric never brought friends over either, so maybe he didn’t have any as well. Rourke found that hard to believe since Eric was so nice, but it might be true. 

“Do you guys not like Eric?” he spoke up timidly. They were silent as they approached the library, Nikki looping her arm through his. 

“We don’t know him yet, pumpkin” she reassured. Rourke frowned. He hadn’t gotten to know Eric for more than a few seconds and he liked him. Than again, he already considered Nikki as his best friend and had a small schoolboy crush on Zilv. He was like a puppy, he loved anyone who showed him attention and begged for it when they stopped. That analogy said a lot about himself, especially when the word ‘begging’ was on loop in his head. Surely, he was better than that. Of course he was, he had more self-control. He dropped the line of thought as they walked to the counter where Rourke pulled out the books he hadn’t checked out.

“Returning those already?” Zilv asked, walking behind the counter. Rourke shook his head. “You were reading them yesterday, how are you going to check them out again?” Zilv asked. Rourke just smiled sheepishly. “Did you steal these Rourke?” Zilv teased, the words tinting Rourke’s cheeks. 

“No, I just forgot to check them out” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, he forgot, duh” Nikki backed him up, giving Zilv one of her award-winning smiles. 

“You two are going to be trouble, aren’t you?” he asked scanning the books

“No” they said at the same time, sounding offended by the idea. Zilv nodded.

“Yeah, totally believable, honestly, what was I thinking?” he asked, pushing the books across the counter as a tall girl showing more leg than she had walked behind the counter. 

“Hey, Zilv!” she cooed, standing closer to him than necessary. 

“Hey, Paige” Zilv sighed, stepping away from her. 

“Turns out Antony traded shifts with me, poor guy, he’s out sick or something” she frowned, almost looking sad until she perked right back up. “So we get to be together all night” she smiled. Rourke snorted, taking his books and Nikki, and going to a table close to the desk so they could spy on the two. Not so much Zilv, but it would be funny to see what embarrassing positions Paige put herself in. Like now, she was bending over beside Zilv, more than likely showing off her underwear, to retrieve something from under the desk. Zilv mimicked a gag towards Nikki and Rourke, causing them to erupt into giggles. He walked away, pushing a cart of books, leaving Paige who was still bending over. 

Zilv shelved books, Rourke becoming a little too interested in the way the muscles moved in his arms. Nikki followed his gaze, smiling.

“You like him” she teased, nudging him with her elbow. Rourke rolled his eyes.

“I just met him” he reputed, opening his book. 

“You can find someone attractive without knowing them” she shrugged. “I mean have you seen Sam?” she asked, “Hell, and Zilv, they’re both fine as hell, and I barely know them, I think you’re cute and-“

“Okay I get it” he interrupted, only mildly offended that she referred to him as cute. “Yes, he’s attractive, yes, he’s sweet yes he’s nice, yes, he’s funny” he described. “But I don’t know him like that’ he shrugged. 

“Bitch, when was he funny?” Nikki asked, earning a shrug from Rourke. Nikki rolled her eyes. If he wasn’t ready to come out as crushing on Zilv yet, she wouldn’t force him, but she would enjoy watching him fumble and stutter around him.


	7. Chapter: Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw there is mentions of rape, but its not to bad, I tagged it anyway just in case.

The days went by faster than what was naturally possible. Rourke had met Zilv and Nikki on the second of October, and as though in a blink of an eye, it was the 31st and he and Nikki were planning their costumes. Zilv was sitting at the table looking unimpressed by both of them. Nikki was beside Zilv in one of the chairs while Rourke was sitting on the table between them. 

“Why don’t we do heaven and hell?” Nikki suggested, pouring over a notepad full of couples costume ideas. Most were scratched out because they didn’t agree on them. Rourke refused to do Harley Quinn and the Joker unless he could be Harley Quinn claiming he’d look good in the shorts. Nikki didn’t want to be milk and cookies because she refused to wear white after labour day, because she was that basic underneath the eyeliner and vintage t-shirts. 

“Why can’t you just wear cheer outfits or something?” Zilv spoke up, flipping through some book Rourke had left in his room the day before. 

“Where are we going to get cheer uniforms?” Nikki asked, the question completely rhetorical but Zilv looked prepared to answer. 

“Heaven and Hell is good” Rourke announced. “Wait, do I have to be the angel?” he asked. Nikki gave him a look. Rourke huffed. “Fine, but I better get wings” he frowned. Nikki nodded. 

The only reason they were looking so hard for costumes, was because Nikki’s brother was in one of the fraternities and invited them to their Halloween party. The way he invited had been brief and a little awkward, since he ran up to the three in the lecture hall, staring at Nikki the whole time, explaining that they were throwing a party and she should bring herself and her friends. According to Nikki it was his backwards way of spending time with her in college on orders by their parents. And though it was a pity invite, they were going anyway. Zilv was to, but only to assure they got bac to their rooms safe after. Sam promised he would go too, but they shouldn’t expect him to dress up. Rourke and Nikki were the only ones of their group who was. He had overheard a group of girls planning to go as zombies, but ‘make them sexy’ so he was convinced there would be more bare skin than needed, but he wasn’t surprised. 

“Alright, I have a skirt and stockings you would look great in” she announced, grabbing her bag and Rourke’s hand pulling him off the table. 

“Oh brother” was all Zilv muttered before following them. 

No matter how much Rourke refused, he ended the day walking into an overly populated frat house wearing a too short white skirt with pearly white fishnets. The bargain between him and Nikki was that he would wear that, but only if he got to wear a shirt. Nikki relented, letting him wear a white crop top that was barely a shirt in the first place. He glared at her until she handed him his wings. They were large and covered in faux feathers. He slid them on, smiling proud. Nikki was dressed in practically the same outfit, only instead of white flats she was wearing red heels, and she had horns and a tail. Her makeup was also done up, bright red lips and deep black smoky eyes. She looked great. She pulled out two sets leashes and collars, a white one and a black one, claiming they could be Zilv’s, but he refused. They still clipped the collars on. Where she got them, Rourke didn’t want to know. She tucked the leashes into her rucksack, winking at Rourke who just rolled his eyes. He had no desire to wear a leash, none that he was aware of, but it would be clever. They met Sam outside the dorm, where he was waiting leaning against the car.

“Help me” Zilv said, almost glaring at the two. Sam smiled.

“You guys look hot” he complimented, hugging them both. The group hadn’t seen Sam in a few days since he was called away for family matters, which was code for his uncle had gotten out of rehab.

“Thank you” Rourke smiled, getting into the backseat. Sam made a gesture around his neck and nodding towards them.

“Wanted to be my angel and devil, planned on me dragging them around on leashes all night he shrugged. 

“Since when do you decline the opportunity of dragging Rourke around on a leash?” Sam asked, crossing his arms. 

“Shut up” Zilv rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to treat Rourke like that” Zilv shrugged.

“Like what? A rag doll? How do you know he doesn’t like that?” he asked, opening the door. 

“Boys like him are made to be treated like porcelain” Zilv informed, ignoring the questioning look on his face. 

“You won’t know until you drag him around a bit” Sam informed. Zilv just shook his head, cutting the radio on. 

The music was loud, practically vibrating the walls, mixing with the bodies roaming around, it was a claustrophobic’s nightmare. 

“How are we not to get lost?” Rourke shouted over the noise. Nikki reached for the leashes, only to get a glare from Zilv. She immediately dropped her hand, smiling innocently. Zilv went to find a bathroom so he could use it, Sam saw some of the others from the team and went to them, Nikki and Rourke sticking together. 

“Was this a poor choice?” Rourke asked, looking around feeling incredibly small.

“No, lets go dance” she suggested, pulling him to the middle of the dancing bodies. They weren’t really dancing, more like jumping around while admiring the carelessness of everyone around them. Eventually they split off from the group, finding out there wasn’t much to do at parties that wasn’t dancing or fucking. They wound up in the kitchen drinking coke and vodka, talking over the too loud music. Rourke was laughing at something when Chris rolled up beside them.

“Hey you two” he greeted. Maybe it was the alcohol or the adrenaline rushing through Rourke’s veins, but he accepted Chris’ company.

“What are you supposed to be?” he asked, eyeing his jeans and t-shirt.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m normal” he chuckled, but Rourke kept a straight face. Chris quickly recovered, tossing in a smooth “Wanna dance?” he asked. Rourke shrugged, following him through the room, earning a thumbs up from Nikki. That’s how it began.

Rourke wasn’t sure how many drinks Chris had given him, but it was enough that he had lost the ability to make good decisions, but he still felt aware. He was aware when Chris was tugging him upstairs, aware when he began kissing his lips then his neck. Was aware when he shoved him on the bed, grabbing his thighs under his skirt. Was aware that he didn’t stop when Rourke asked him too. 

“Chris stop!” he ordered, pushing at his chest.

“Come on, Angel, it’s all in good fun” he muttered attacking his lips again. Rourke gagged, kneeing him as hard as he could in the crotch.

“Oh, you bastard” he hissed as he scrambled off the bed, tearing up. He let the tears fall down his cheeks as he an from the room, realizing his had lost his shoes. He slipped on the stairs, landing at the bottom on his ass, beginning to cry harder. No one even helped. Rourke pulled himself up, beginning to search rooms. 

“I swear, I’ll never become so caught up with someone” Zilv shook his head, taking a sip of his Sprite. 

“Come on man, no one?” one of the guys, Sebastian, he had just met asked. 

“Hell no, that’s to much drama” he shook his head, looking over when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

“I want to go home” Rourke sobbed over the music. “It’s too loud” he said as though it were an excuse. 

“Okay baby” Zilv immediately agreed, taking his hand. He didn’t bother excusing himself from the group, just sent a message to Sam and Nikki that he was taking Rourke back to his room, to have fun. He got an immediate reply from Nikki, which was numerous obscene emoji’s. Zilv shook his head. 

The air outside hit Rourke like a freight train, causing a wave of nausea to wash over him. He stumbled down the stairs, barfing over the railing and into the bushes. Zilv rubbed soothing circles into his back, waiting. He knew he shouldn’t have worn the skirt, some dumbass jock probably got on him about it. He stood up, wiping his mouth and tears at the same time. 

“Come on” He murmured, wrapping his arm around his waist as to keep him on his feet. Rourke walked, albeit a little unsteady, with Zilv. “What happened, anyway?” he asked nervously, dreading the answer. 

“Chris was there” he informed, the cool air helping him sober up. He wasn’t leaning on Zilv that much anymore, and he wasn’t slurring his words. It was one hell of a bounce back in ten minutes but Zilv wasn’t complaining, he didn’t like seeing Rourke like that. “We were just dancing at first, then we were drinking, a lot” he shrugged. He looked ready to stop talking, but Zilv refused it. He really needed to know what happened, needed to know if he had to kick someone’s ass. “He took me upstairs, I don’t know why I didn’t leave then, but we came to some bedroom, he was kissing me, I told him to stop, he wouldn’t, so I kicked him in a place no boy should ever get kicked and ran” he shrugged. He wasn’t crying anymore either, but there was a shadow of familiarity over his face Zilv didn’t like. 

“Has-has this happened before?” he asked, stopping under a streetlight and turning to face him. Rourke was silent refusing to look at him. “It has, hasn’t it? Was it Chris too?” he asked, getting a small nod from him. Zilv didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him close. Rourke began crying again, wetting his shirt. “Does Sam know? Nikki?” he asked. 

“Sam knows, that’s why he told him to go away the day you walked him to practice” he sniffled. “No one else does though” he said. Zilv nodded. He did have to kick someone’s ass, but not right now. Right now he just had to reassure him everything was alright.


End file.
